


ComicCon Sickness

by winters_girl17



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: Sebastian and his girlfriend go to Philly for the weekend for a Comic Con appearance where their weekend gets turned on it's head.





	ComicCon Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first request from Miss Emma Graham. I hope you enjoy!

“Go ahead.” Sebastian said looking up at his girlfriend. “Tell, me I told you so. I know you’re a nurse, I should’ve listened to you.” He added.

 “I’m not going to say a word.” I said leaning against the wall. “The nasty scar that you’re going to have, that’s punishment enough.” I added.  


30 Hours Earlier

 

“I’m driving.” I said looking over at him.

 “I _can_ drive.” He said with a laugh.

 “I wanna drive.” I said with a pout.

 “Leave the scrubs at home.”

 “I’ll think about it.” I grinned, standing up to peck his lips.

     We went back to packing for the upcoming Con. I was looking forward to going since it had been sometime since my last one. It was hard to believe that just two Con’s ago Seb and I were outed as a couple and now we were living together and about to embark on our third Con together.   

 “Ready to go?” Seb asked looking over at me.

 “Yep.” I nodded smiling.

     With that, the pair of us were out the door.  It was a nice day out, the sun was beaming down on the car we rented.  We rolled the windows down and opened the sun roof before plugging in the bluetooth. With that, we were off the Philly. Somewhere down the road, Seb reached over and grabbed my hand. Two hours outside of Philly we decided to swap off drivers and it was Seb that would take us into Philly and to the hotel.  

     About two hours later, we were pulling into the hotel that would be our home for the weekend.  Once we parked Seb grabbed our bags and we headed into the hotel. This was the most fancy hotel I’d seen, so of course I took pictures. Once we reached the elevator, I laced my fingers with Seb’s, tucking my phone in my back pocket for now.  It was in that moment, unbeknownst to us, in Seb’s body things were at work that would turn our weekend on its head.

 “Here we are.” Seb said putting the key into the room.

 "Sweet.” I said bouncing on my heels causing Seb to grin.

No sooner than we sat our bags down, Seb doubled over in pain collapsing to the bed.

 “Seb!” I cried out running the few steps over to his side. “What in the world.”

 “Fuck!” He moaned. “My fucking stomach. I don’t know where that came from. But, I feel like I’m going to throw up.” He added getting up and barely making it to the bathroom.

       It was in that second that I was no longer a girlfriend and instead a nurse. I had spent the last four years as and Emergency Department RN with New York’s Presbyterian Hospital. While he was in the bathroom, I went to my go bag which I knew had my stethoscope. He emerged from the bathroom and looked up at me suddenly pale.

“Don’t you nurse me.” Seb glared at me.

 “Oh hush.”  I said with a laugh. “I’m going to nurse you to make sure you’re ok.” I added with a laugh.

“I'm fine.” Seb said looking at me. “Must have ate something that didn't agree with me.”

“Yeah, that's why your so pale.” I said sarcastically. “Let me listen to you.” I added.

“I said don't nurse me.” He repeated with a glare. “I'm fine.”

“Sebastian.” I warned with a glare of my own.

“Now, tomorrow is a long day.” He said ignoring my warning and worried glances. “I suggest we turn in early.”

“Seb.” I started again.

“I said I’m fine.” He said with a sigh.

“Fine. I’ll let it go for now.” I said sighing. “If you get worse, you’re going to the hospital. Deal?” I added looking at him.

“Deal.” He said with a sigh. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

*************************************************************

“Sebastian!” “Sebastian!” “Sebastian!” “Sebastian!” Girls cried trying to get his attention.

“Go ahead. Your adoring public awaits.” I said with a laugh, dropping his hand.

     He looked over at me and smiled and our little argument last night was forgotten. It was hard to stay mad at him. I watched him for a while and started to notice him starting to hold his stomach in a way as to try to hide it. I knew then, that I needed to keep an eye on him.

“Will you keep an eye on him for a sec.” I asked looking over at his manager. “I think something serious is going on with him. I need to go grab my bag.” I added.

“He’s not going to be happy with you having that.” She said looking at me.

“I know, but there’s something there and I have a hunch as to what it is.” I said.

      She nodded at me and I jogged off and headed to the car to grab my bag. Inside it contained my blood pressure cuff, stethoscope, and thermometer.  When I came back, he had made his way to the stage. I stood behind the stage and watched him with a soft smile on my face. I had been watching for about ten minutes when he doubled over in pain. I took off and ran up on the stage with my bag in hand.

“Call 911.” I called out.

       I quickly pulled out my things starting with taking his blood pressure and pulse. Both were really high as was his temperature. Within minutes, paramedics were at the convention center hauling him up on a stretcher.

“I think he has appendicitis.” I said looking at them. “I’m a ED RN with New York’s Presbyterian Hospital.” I added seeing the confusion and skepticism on their faces.

They nodded and I followed them out of the door and into the ambulance. It was a short drive to the hospital where he was quickly rushed into surgery. I hopped into the phone and called his mother.

“Have they said anything?” His manager asked walking up to me.

“Not yet.” I said looking at her. “His mom’s on her way up.”

“Is it that serious?” She asked looking at me.

“I think it’s appendicitis.” I said looking at her.

 

6 hours later

 

“Go ahead.” Sebastian said looking up at me. “Tell, me I told you so. I know you’re a nurse, I should’ve listened to you.” He added. 

“I’m not going to say a word.” I said leaning against the wall. “The nasty scar that you’re going to have, that’s punishment enough.” I added.

“What was wrong?” He asked with a cough. “Fuck that hurts.” He added.

“Support yourself when you cough, it’ll help.” I said walking over to his bedside. “And appendicitis. You had to have your appendix removed.” I added.

“Oh.” He said quietly.

“Your mom’s on the way.” I said pressing a kiss to his lips before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “You’re going to be in the hospital for a day or two.” I added.

“So, I’m going to miss the rest of Wizard World.” He said with a sigh.

“Sadly yes.” I said quietly.

“How long will it take for all of this to heal?” He asked looking at me.

“Up to two weeks.” I said looking at him. “But you have to take it easy. So, I’m going to take some time off and make you my number one patient. _And, I’m not going to take no for an answer._ ” I added.

“Fine.” He said with a sigh. “You win.”

“Good.” I said. “Now, rest.” I added rising off the bed.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Right here.” I said taking a seat. “You rest.” I added.

A sigh escaped his lips before he relented and closed his eyes. A few short moments later, he was peacefully sleeping; as was I.

 


End file.
